passion dévorante
by KiraHayes
Summary: Tout le monde parle d'amour, de grand amour, mais aucun n'a jamais pu parler de ce sentiment de vide intense qu'il procure à ceux qui l'ont connu et perdu.
1. Chapter 1

pre style="line-height: 19px; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 13px;"J'avais couru comme jamais, j'avais couru plus rapidement que lorsque c'était A qui était à mes trousses, avant quoique ce soit je devais la retrouver lui dire, il pleuvait à torrent de cette pluie glacial, je ne voyais rien à 2 mètres pourtant je courais manquant de glisser sur une plaque d'égout, j'arrivais enfin essoufflé le cœur au bord des lèvres, le jeans et le pull que m'avait apporter mon père pour ma sortie sous cotions était trempé et me collait au corps, je tremblais comme une feuille qui se détache de sa branche en pleine style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Elle ouvrit la porte et ses magnifiques lèvres que j'avais déjà envie d'embrasser s'ouvrait dans un "oh" surpris. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Émilie...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /-Alison...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- je voulais te dire... br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Rentre tu es trempé , tu vas tombé malade br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /-Non... Tu dois savoir quelque chose avantbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Alison...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Son regard était suppliant et j'étais sous la pluie et je voulais lui épargner ce moment parce que sa voix s'était briser en prononçant mon prénom mais je ne pouvais style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Tu dois savoir quelque chose de vraiment important. J'ai... J'ai toujours fait les choses de travers, j'ai menti quand j'aurais dû dire la vérité j'ai fui quand j'aurais du rester et tout ça... Tout ça je l'ai fait en pensant vous protégez en pensant te protéger mais je sais que c'est faux que mes choix on étés égoïstes, qu'au lieu de te protéger je suis responsable de ton plus grand chagrin mais... La vérité c'est que Je t'ai aimé la première fois que ton regard sur moi a changer et je n'ai pas menti je n'ai jamais fait semblant à chaque fois que tes lèvres ont rencontrés les miennes, à chaque fois que ton corps à été contre le mien... Et cette nuit seigneur cette nuit passer avec toi comment je peux continuer à feindre l'indifférence, comment je peux continuer à vivre quand je sais que quelque part sur terre il existe quelqu'un qui fait vibrer tout mon être par sa présence ?! br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Je m'arrêtais prise d'une crise de toux mes poumons menaçaient de me lâcher et cette pluie qui ne voulait pas s'arrê style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça maintenantbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ça voix tremblait se brisant un peu plus à chaque style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Tu ne comprends pas je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es pas à moi, je ne peux pas aller de l'avant si tu n'es pas avec moi. Je suis là pour te dire que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'avoir! Émilie... je serais attentionné et aimante je te dirais la vérité toujours et nous devons être ensembles...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Je m'étais avancé vers elle, je ne m'était pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus protégé par le porche elle aussi quelque part au milieu de ce discours elle avait fait un pas vers moi. Et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, Je portais mes doigts tremblants à son visage provoquant un frison violent dans tout son corps br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Nos souffles se confondaient et lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient enfin scellés ça a été l'apothéose, plus rien n'existait l'enfer qu'avait été ces dernières semaines, le sentiment de rejet, le remord, non plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pourtant le baiser se faisait plus violent, plus désespéré, il y avait une urgence qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais nous nous embrassions encore avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, le manque d'air avait mît fin à cette passion qui me dévorait encore entièrement. Je reprenais mon souffle et essayer de croiser son regard quand elle fit la pire chose qui pouvait arriver elle m'avait serrer contre elle de toute ses forces fuyant mon regard, tout ceux qui connaissent Emily savaient que sont regard parlait pour elle. Elle encerclaient ma taille je sentais son corps collé contre moi sa poitrine qui se soulevait abruptement. Et je crois que si elle m'avait lâcher je me se serais sans doute écroulé là au milieu de cette allé.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- je te détestebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Les mots étaient lâchés et c'était pire que de se faire poignarder, pire que d'être en prison pour un meurtre qu'on avait pas commis , j'essayais de me détacher pour essayer de récupère un souffle que je n'étais pas sur d'avoir encore, mais elle me serait encore plus fort, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement je restais complètement grisé dans ses bras incapable de quoique ce soit elle soutenais tout mon style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- je te déteste tellement si tu savais il ni y a pas une journée ou je ne me demande pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré, qu'elles adolescentes insouciantes nous aurions étés... C'est ce que j'aimerais te dire parce que... Parce que le fond de vérité derrière ces mots est énorme. Mais mon cœur n'a jamais été logique quand il est question de toi, il n'a jamais su faire les bons choix, ni te retenir ni te rassurer. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que je ne te déteste et je sais maintenant alors que demain nous serons probablement bien plus malade que nous ne l'avons jamais étés à cause de cette foutue pluie, que toute ma vie je t'aimerai mais jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner jamais !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Une voiture s'était garé en face de la maison et Émilie venait enfin de me relâcher, je ne m'effondrais pas j'étais en colère comme jamais, je croisais son regard qui essayait de me fuir. Personne ne savait ce que moi j'avais pu ressentir devoir fuir alors que j'avais à â peine 15ans être poursuivie, traquer, vivre sans identité , sans famille, sans amis, rentrer chez sois après deux ans être obliger de continuer à mentir apprendre que votre mère â été assassinée, vous faire arrêter pour un meurtre que vous n'avez pas commis, les aventures d'Oliver Twist doivent être une comédie à coté! br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Paige descendit de la voiture. Je regardais encore Émilie qui essayait de me dire quelque chose puis je regardais Paige et l'envie folle de la frapper de toute mes forces me dé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Alison rentre à l'intérieur s'il te plait. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /- Non ! br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Un dernier regard pour Paige puis je me remet à courir dans le sens opposé, j'entend mon prénom hurlé brisant le silence immaculé de la nuit. Tandis que j'accélè style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / /pre 


	2. Chapter 2

pré style = "margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px;" le style emspan = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; blancs l'espace: normal; " ne sais pas encore que je te viens de Rencontrer / le style spanl'amourspan = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; white-space: normal;". Le seul, / spanle style vraispan = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; white-space: normal;", / span / style Br = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; white-space: normal; " / Eml'incendiairespan style = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; white-space: normal;". / SpanCelui Qui vous Donne tout avant de tout vous reprendrespan style = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; white-space: normal;" ./ / style Br span = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; white-space: normal;" / Span style = "color: # 2b343d; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; line-height: normal; white-space: normal;" emCelui Qui Illumine Une vie avant de la dévaster verser toujour / EMS / spanbr style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br / br / Ça fait Quatre jours que je te suis SORTI, je ai Passé Derniers bureaux de quarte jours allonge Dans mon lit Complètement détruite par rhume des Nations Unies, qui me avait eviter de Penser avec attention à Quoique CE Soit. Ce est étrange when VOUS ÊTES sous cotions Que you have fait séjour en prison non Qu'on vous relâchez un et Que vous ATTENDEZ Votre jugement Avec patience, il ya ni Qu'une Seule choisi à Laquelle vous Pensez ce est fuir ous ne pas fuir, fuir verser Ne Pas Passer le Reste de Votre vie derrière les barreaux Pour un meurtre Que vous Ne AVEZ pas commis, ous Arrêter de fuir je Lui avais promis que je te ne fuirai ainsi De toute Façon Je allais me en remettre A la justice bien Qu'il Ne existe Probablement Aucune justice Dans CE bas monde hormis Celle que l'sur soi Rend à soi-mê style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je avais Décidé de sortir quitte à passer Le Reste de sa vie en prison Autant Profiter des Nations Unies max je étais à ma Deuxième bière après juin tourne de tir! br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Ralentie ta descente sur dirait que poursuivie par le style je-ne-sais-tu es = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Un grand brun ténébreux Le Genre stupidement Sie attirait-sur Lui tout ce qui concerne les féminins Avait Pris place un mes Côtés DEPUIS Quelques style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" ? / - Et Fait qu'est-ce que tu fais Dans la vie Alisson br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Je suis style de liberté sous = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Ah, et pourquoi? br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Verser style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Fils stupide sourire s'effaça Alors Que le mien grandissait je portais de nouveau la pinte à mes lèvres le regardant style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Et Qui as-tu br style = "Marge: 0px; padding: 0px;" tué? / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Pas mal il Se Etait vite style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Personne Est Là tout le style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Cette soirée manquait de drame De toute Façon. Et Que fais-tu ici toute seule à boire? br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je soupirais il avait raison qu'est ce que je faisais là? En plus d'or de Je Amis, mon frère me avait dénoncer à la police, ma mère was assassiné, la personne que je aime me déteste. Je Terminais D'une traite ma bière et plongé mon regard le plus les séducteur Dans le style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Je cherchais de la compagnie Que je ai trouvé style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je caressais fils bras de Manière suggestive, le mon de et 30 min plus Tard Nous étions allumé moi Au dessus de Lui, CE Ne EST QU'A 4h du matin Que Nous Nous Sommes endormis je l'avais repoussé et me était endormie épuisé de mon côté.br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je me réveillais en sursaut, le chanté battait Dans Mes style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - É style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Merde Elle Était là debout Un sac de croissants DANS LE alimentation secteur me fusillant du regard à me Droite ma compagnie de la veille commencera Style A = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Émilie CE Ne EST PAS CE que tu le style Crois br = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Quelqu'un une impression de déjà Remarque à quel point de this is phrase stupide Était Complètement inutile?! br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Elle force Avec de balança Le sac de croissants Dans direction de ma Avant De tourner les talons. br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Merde merde merde merde br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / J'enfilais traction non Et un jean avant de courir Lui Apre style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je l'un rattrapé Alors Qu'elle rentrait Dans sa chambre après Avoir laisser la porte ouverte. Je reprenais mon m'a soufflé locataire les cô style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Ce pas de Ne Est Ce que tu le style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Elle Se Etait Retourné vers moi et je ne ai Avant que l'UE Le Temps de dire Quoique CE soit je me prenais la claque de style de ma = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Va te faire foutre! br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je la regardais Complètement abasourdi, Je ne avais jamais vu Émilie Autant en colère. br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" ! / - Tu ne as pas le droit de me en Vouloir, Quand toi tu couche Toujours avec this erreur de la nature de style br = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Tu Ne est Qu'une imbécile je me request Comment je ai pu ... br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" ?! / - Commentaire tu pu que quoi br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" ! / - Va-t-en br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Non je ne partirais style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Je AI PU COMMENTAIRE QUE TU AVAIS PRNSER changement! br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" ! / - Br style MAIS Je AI CHANGÉ = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - HO OUI je oubliais QUE CHEZ LES DiLaurentis CHANGER Voulais COUCHER AVEC LE DIRE PREMIER VENU À CHAQUE Difficulté! br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / J'attrapais violence Avec Les Pans de sa veste avant de la contre Pousser bureau de Son La surprise, ELLE passé Essaya de se débattre, j'écrasais violence Avec mes lèvres Sur les siennes ALORS QU'ELLE essayait Toujours de mes soi Dégager, Elle mordit De toute lèvres SES forces TANDIS Que j'enlevai sa veste Avec rage bientôt Suivie de fils pantalon, je Savais nec plus Ce que je faisais Il fallait Que je arrête Mais je ne pouvais pas Ce était impossible, je devais la Posséder je refusais de fuir Alors Que Je allais passer Probablement Le Reste de ma vie en prison versez un meurtre Que Je ne avais pas commis, et tout ça pour Elle. Alors le fils de Québec cou Elle continuait de me repoussait Entre Deux gémissements, j'arrachais à Moitié tee-shirt de mes fils posant lèvres Sur fils sein droit Lui dérobant Encore un gémissement de plus fort. br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Il fallait Que je arrête Je ne avais pas eu de crise de la Sorte DEPUIS des Années et Je savais que je te Pourrait ne jamais Vivre avec l'idée Que Je avais blessé Émilie. Je RECULE horrifié. br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je étais Complètement sonné, je devais partir, mon dieu qu'est-ce que Je avais fait?! Sans que je te comprenne commentaire Elle me avait Pousser De toute SES forces contre le éclairé et Elle Était sur moi, mon tirer Avait disparu SES geste agressifs SES lèvres Dans Mon cou m'enlevaient Toute l'énergie Que Je avais, je sentait sa poitrine contre la mienne SES cuisses nu Qui se frottaient contre mes jambes Qui ÉTAIENT Maintenant Toutes also nu, j'haletai Complètement incapable de bouger, Elle embrassait, mordait, léchait each partie de mon corps. La violence Était Toujours là je souffrais de plaisir que je te la Émilie connaissais Avait Laissé lieu à juin Émilie sauvage, en colère Qui Avait beaucoup à me faire payeur. Les pas de supportais de Djé Longtemps la torture À peine me avait-elle pénétré que je te FUT frappé par l'orgasme de mon existence, Le Dernier Probablement d'ailleurs ... br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Émile me tournait le dos allongé sur are éclairé les replié Elle semblait lointaine fragile, le soleil d'hiver Était glaciaire, et perçait à peine entrée les plis du rideaux, je ai eu froid also tout à coup, je m'approchais de fils dos sans me rhabiller j'encerclais fils corps Tentant d'apaiser les style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" ? / - Ça va tu Pense Que je suis un coup Meilleur Que ta compagnie de la veille br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Le style Émilie ... Je suis désolée Tellement br = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Ce est de ça que Je voulais Parlé La Dernière Fois, tu foires Toujours Tout, ce est comme ça, peu importe le commentaire de ce est que tu CE On pourrait S'y Prendre finirions BNO Toujours tout gâcher par, je de Toujours tes les payeurs de te Erreurs et nos Blessures ne pourraient jamais guérir. Rien que Ce matin tu que DETRUIT encore Un peu plus mon amour. À quoi bon se le cacher Bien Sûr Qu'il est question d'amour Mais ce est juste Que Comme verser beaucoup de chose ce est trop tard Ali. br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / J'embrassais fils épaule dénudé, Avant De remettre jeans LUN., je empruntais Lui traction non incapable de Retrouver le mien. Je avais le cœur lourd Une envie de pleurer sur le ridicule de tri mon. Je rentrais chez moi en traînant des style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Hey tu fais un tête juin, Qui était cette fille? ! Parce que tu es quand même partie 2h à SES trousses br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je le regardais perplexe Mais qu'est-Ce qu'il faisait encore là this imbécile? br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / HO - tu ne me en voudras Je ai pas mangé les croissants. PUIS je ai failli faire Peu non regarde la télé En te attendant. On pourrait traîner Peu non ensemble Avant que sois Condamné ne ne plus jamais tu Voire le soleil tu en dis quoi? br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Ce qu'il Se est passé hier ne se reproduira plus jamais! Je vais Prendre une douche et Nous VERRONS après le style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / - Ce est bien Ce que je pensais la fille ce est ta copine? Vous l'Avez fait? ? Br style Hein = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Br style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / Je ne prenais pas la peine de Répondre à ton enjoué fils et aller me Perdre sous l'eau style = "margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / / Pré


End file.
